


Laser Tag: An OC Oneshot Book

by DenkweeKaminawee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenkweeKaminawee/pseuds/DenkweeKaminawee
Summary: This is a book of oneshots for my OC's Yuuto and his boyfriend Jaxon(who is roleplayed by another person, credit to them), as well as Axel and Fuji (Fuji is roleplayed by one of my best friends) and Ennen and Ally, (again roleplayed by a friend). I used eliasz's prompt generator and some I make on my own. I'll say so in the beginning if I made it on my own. Otherwise, enjoy.I should also mention that these two characters are from a Danganronpa rp so if anything seems off or weird, (k!ll!ng, Monokuma), that's why.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: VCAF





	1. Sleepover but They Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Using eliasz prompts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuto and Jaxon and their friends end up having to all sleep in the same room. Nobody can get any sleep because Jaxon is snoring incredibly loud... Except for Yuuto, who's completely used to it.

It was pretty boring, being stuck up in your room by yourself. So, when Jaxon suggested that there be a sleepover, no one declined. Now, they wish they had. 

Callie was playing some music in her and Yuuto's dorm when Jaxon barged in. 

"What in the-", Yuuto looked up from his writing. Callie paused her music and her chewing. She was eating potato chips.

"I'm bored", Jaxon groaned, flopping on his boyfriend's bed. 

Yuuto blinked, pulling Jaxon into his lap. Callie groaned and went to the bathroom, bringing her phone.

"And?", Yuuto replied, playing with Jaxon's hair. 

"Uh, I said I'm bored. I wanna do something fun", he rolled his eyes.

"Well... Callie and I were listening to music. Wanna join?", Yuuto requested.

"Nah, I can do that by myself. Wanna make out?", he smiles.

"No", Yuuto pushes him off his lap.

Jaxon pouts, receiving a scowl from Yuuto.

"Ooh! I know, we could have a sleepover!", Jaxon lights up.

"You snore when you sleep", Yuuto retorts.

"No the fuck I don't, stop lying", he frowns.

"You do, I bet Jazmin knows you snore too", he starts writing again.

"Whatever, I won't snore tonight. We're having a sleepover", Jaxon said.

"Who are we inviting?", Yuuto gives in.

"Callie, cause we're having it in your guys' dorm. Toni, Trent, Aiya, weirdo... and Jazmin", he rolls his eyes mentioning Aiya. She was a little weird. 

"Alright, anyone else?", Yuuto closes his notebook once again.

"No. You better not invite Fumiari", he glares at him. Fumiari is Yuuto's ex. He and Jaxon were kind of feuding. 

"I won't, but if someone else does, I can't control that", Yuuto sighs.

"Whateva", Jaxon leaves to go tell the others about the sleepover. 

Within 10 minutes, everyone was sitting in a circle on Yuuto and Callie's floor. Callie was laying on her bed, trying to find a good playlist. 

"Found it!", she exclaimed. 

Toni, who was basically Yuuto's other sister, clapped. Yuuto considers her his best friend. Her actual brother, Trent, was strumming a melody on his guitar, while Jazmin was bothering Yuuto, who had Jaxon in his lap. Aiya was sitting in the corner with Fumiari, who Jaxon kept glaring at. 

"Who invited Fumiari", Jaxon grumbled. Yuuto chuckled and pulled his back to his chest, restraining him from going anywhere.

Toni sat eating a the gummy bears Callie had set out, earning a glare from Trent. 

"Don't eat all of it, save some for others. I don't want you getting sick", Trent said.

Toni frowned, taking three more and setting it down in the middle of the circle. 

Skip to a few hours later and everyone was yawning. Fumiari and Aiya had fallen asleep in the corner, Jazmin being generous enough to throw a blanket over them. Toni had fallen asleep as well, her foot in Trent's face. He was staring at the ceiling. Callie had fallen asleep on her bed, Yuuto and Jaxon cuddling in Yuuto's. Jaxon had already fallen asleep, Yuuto was trying. As soon as he did get to sleep, he heard snoring. Apparently, so did everyone else. 

Toni yawned, wondering where the loud noise was coming from. Trent sat up, carefully moving Toni's foot. Callie, Aiya, Jazmin and Fumiari were all staring at Jaxon. Yuuto was used to it, he complained just to get on Jaxon's nerves.

"Jaxon. Jaxon. Jaxon. JAXON!", Jazmin yelled.

"He's asleep, shut up", Yuuto mumbled, half asleep. 

Jazmin threw her pillow at Jaxon, to which Yuuto threw it back. Toni grabbed for the bag of gummies again, her hand getting slapped away by Trent. Aiya and Fumiari went back to talking quietly and Callie had gone to the bathroom.

"Not fair that those two get to sleep peacefully while we have to listen to Jaxon's annoying bear noises", Fumiari whispers to Aiya. 

Aiya giggles softly. It didn't look like anyone was going to sleep anytime soon.


	2. Rainbow Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuto and Jaxon finger-paint with their kid.  
> (Future AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kogami prompts used

It'd been about 6 or 7 years since Jaxon and Yuuto got together. They were currently engaged and had adopted a small girl who they named Emi. It was a bit hard to decide whether to give her an American name or a Japanese name. They settled on one that sounded like both. Emi Copperfield (Copperfield is Jaxon's last name). She was a pretty child, age 7, with brown hair and eyes strangely similar to Yuuto's. 

After about 6 months of living with the two, Emi had grown to be attached to the two. Especially Jaxon. She found the brown haired male hilarious, the way he sassed Yuuto when he wanted something. They went to the park a lot, the beach, amusement parks, fun places like that. One cold day, Yuuto suggested they do something inside the house, so Emi and Jaxon wouldn't catch a cold. 

"Papa, can't we go outside? It can't be that cold!", Emi whined. Yuuto pulled a purple sweater, which used to belong to his sister, Kuromi, over her small arms and around her shoulders. 

"It is that cold outside, Em. There's plenty of fun things to do inside", Yuuto replies. Jaxon was sitting on the couch, on his phone. 

"Like what?", she pouts, crossing her small arms.

"Don't pout, Emi. We could color, draw, play with puzzles, watch a movie-", Yuuto started.

"We could finger-paint", Jaxon cut in.

Emi's face lit up at that. 

"Can we, Papa? Please, please, pleaseee?", Emi begged.

Yuuto chuckled and nodded his head. Jaxon went to go get paper and towels while Yuuto got the paint. They used the living room table, Jaxon had placed the towel there. Three sheets of paper were set out, along with purple, yellow, green and blue paint. 

Emi had made a bit of a mess but it was fine since none of it was got on the floor or table. Yuuto had to help her a little, she was getting some on her sweater and paint was hard to get out. 

"Daddy, look!", Emi shows Jaxon her finger painting. She had made bunnies, Yuuto let her draw the faces and he drew the tails and ears. 

He smiles, giving her a thumbs-up and ruffling her hair. She grins a big happy grin, showing Yuuto the picture although he'd already seen it. He smiled, kissing her forehead gently. Jaxon frowns, demanding Yuuto kiss him too. Emi smiled as her parents shared a quick yet sweet kiss. 

Yuuto had made a night sky, while Jaxon painted what Yuuto could only make out as a whole bunch of flowers, though he wasn't sure. 

"Can we watch a movie now?", Emi asks after they hang the paintings up on the fridge.

Yuuto nodded, patting her head. They all gathered on the couch and watched a new Disney movie called Orange Flowers. Jaxon cuddles up against Yuuto, and Emi lies in his lap. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN,  
> I AM SO SORRY IT'S SHORT  
> i hope you enjoyed


End file.
